


Like a Bolt of Lightning Strike

by antiagonally



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Anal Sex, Creampie, Kink Meme, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Ryuji doesn't know when to shut up, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:07:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28485090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antiagonally/pseuds/antiagonally
Summary: The Phantom Thieves split up in Mementos to get a large number of requests taken care of. When Crow gets hit by an ailment that turns him into a female, Skull sees an opportunity to vent some of his frustration. A smug Detective Prince who blackmails his way into their group and plans to murder their leader doesn't have the right to complain, right?
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Sakamoto Ryuji
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15
Collections: Persona Kink Meme





	Like a Bolt of Lightning Strike

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for the Persona Kink Meme  
> Original prompt: https://personakinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/993.html?thread=764897

Crow was annoyed.

So they had a lot of requests and it would be faster to split up... Did that mean he had to be partnered with Skull of all people? If he wasn't the Phantom Thief who hated Crow the most, he was certainly the loudest about his dislike.

And right now, that volume was the reason they'd been ambushed by a group of Shadows. To add insult to injury, all Skull had been doing was throwing barely civil and not at all subtle verbal jabs at Crow. Not an acceptable reason to get caught off guard.

The indignation simmering in his veins was distracting him from the battle, with less than favorable results. Namely, Crow was currently unable to remember how to summon his Persona, and Skull was complaining of being hungry, which meant his attacks caused less damage.

They finally destroyed all the Shadows, but not before the last got in a final strike that sent Crow sprawling on his face. So technically it was Skull who finished the job, but Crow purposely didn't think about that. He had enough to be irritable about already.

"C'mon, let's get going," Skull ordered, looming above him. The blond wasn't even trying to hide his grin.

Crow bit back a curse, instead retorting, "If you're in such a hurry, you could offer me a hand up."

Skull snorted. "Too weak to stand on your own, princess?"

Crow started, "I only said-" but stopped with a wince at the unusually high pitch of his voice.

"Whoa, no need to screech like a girl," Skull muttered.

"I didn't do that on purpose..." While puzzling over the matter, Crow started to push himself up. It took more effort than usual, and when he was upright again he found Skull staring at him. "What?"

"...I guess maybe you can't help screeching."

Crow followed Skull's line of sight down to where the shining gold braid only served to accentuate how his white uniform jacket was straining to cover a significantly larger amount of chest than usual. He clapped a hand over his own mouth to hold in another girly shriek.

"I've never seen a status effect like this before," Skull remarked.

Crow scowled at him. "That's no excuse to gawk!" He turned his back on the loudmouth, almost falling over. Staying balanced was tricky with slightly wider hips. Truthfully, he hadn't seen an effect like this either, but he couldn't actually say so since he was acting like he didn't have much experience in the Metaverse.

Skull laughed, a sound with almost as much mockery in it as amusement. "Well, if you had to be a woman, at least you got nice boobs."

"Crass," Crow huffed, doing his best to ignore the undeniably female range his voice was stuck in, though it wasn't a large difference. "It's too bad we can't transfer status effects, since you're so appreciative. But I guess it's not certain that you'd get the same results." He smirked over his shoulder.

"Huh?" Skull looked blank for a moment, then angry. "Wait, are you tryna say I wouldn't have big boobs if I was a woman?!"

Crow let out a giggle (and hated himself for how cute it sounded) before shrugging. "This is the cognitive world, so I'm betting there's some subconscious public opinion at work here. What exactly it is, I couldn't say. However, I am heavily convinced of its influence on my bust size."

"If you're hinting something, why dontcha say it to my face!"

"I wouldn't dream of insinuating anything about you," Crow said silkily. "It's simply indisputable fact that I'm widely considered attractive as a male, so naturally the cognitive world would give me traits considered attractive for females."

Skull lunged at Crow and knocked him flat on his back. "You were definitely thinking I wouldn't have big boobs. You nearly said as much! I don't know if you think you got a bigger dick or you just wanna fight, but I'm up for it either way!"

Crow grimaced as the other boy unintentionally (probably) put pressure on his swollen chest. "Up for a fight or... what, comparing dick sizes? Sorry to disappoint you, but I don't even have one right now."

Skull reared back in shock as they both shifted their attention to where his thigh was flattening Crow's white slacks against his bulgeless crotch. "Oh right..." He recovered quickly though. "You got these instead." He deliberately placed a palm on Crow's breast and squeezed.

"Wha- Hey! Who gave you permission to grope me?!"

Crow tried to slap Skull's hand away, but Skull just seized his wrist and pinned it to the ground. Further struggling only made Skull grab his other wrist and hold them both in one hand while he prodded the jiggly mounds with the other. Crow squirmed furiously, but while his female strength was proportionately equal to his male strength, Skull was still male and therefore had an advantage. Additionally, the Forget status had yet to wear off.

"They ain't exactly bazongas, but I guess they're about as impressive as you can expect in the real world," Skull observed cheerfully.

Crow turned away to hide a rising blush. He wasn't sure if he was more embarrassed at Skull's bluntness or the unwilling satisfaction he felt at the compliment. Then Skull reached up and pulled off Crow's mask.

"What are you doing?" He couldn't put as much anger in his tone as he wanted, preoccupied with not sounding breathless from the earlier groping.

Skull grinned toothily. "This could take a while. It'd be a pain if you got your Persona back before I'm done." He flipped Crow over and pinned him under his knee, and the detective was forced to rely on his hearing to guess that the blond was unfastening the crossed belts at his waist.

"Stop, this is sexual harassment!"

The leather strap bound his hands behind his back while a whisper echoed in his ear. "Who you gonna tell? Nobody in the real world will believe I overpowered you 'cause you got turned into a _girl_. Maybe the other Thieves would care, maybe not. You did blackmail your way into joining us, after all. So just bear it."

_Bare it,_ Crow couldn't help thinking, then he mentally smacked himself. _No puns!_

He frantically wracked his brain for an escape plan, but the only thing he could come up with was summoning Loki. But as well as being impossible at the moment, it would render all the effort he'd put into infiltrating the Phantom Thieves useless. Besides, he didn't even know if the black mask would appear on his face or just replace his red one, still lying where Skull had tossed it, far beyond his grasp.

Skull pulled the older boy into his lap and wrapped his arms around him to open up the white jacket, leaving Crow with no barrier between his sensitive skin and Skull's fondling.

Hands cupped him, thumbs circled his nipples. Crow gave up any attempt at convincing the blond to cease, concentrating instead on breathing. Slow, steady, careful to make his chest heave as little as possible. The task got immensely more difficult when Skull reached down and unbuttoned Crow's slacks, then slipped his fingers inside to start teasing a different nub.

Hold in a shudder, hold in a whimper. Almost succeed.

"Ya like that, huh?" Skull said from behind him, voice husky but not in quite the right way to turn Crow on. Not that his touch wasn't doing enough of that, regardless. Why did a clitoris have so many damn nerves in it?

"You're too presumptuous," Crow spat. "Even I can't control my reactions to physical stimulus, particularly when I have no experience with doing it in a foreign body."

Skull chuckled. "Stimulus, hm. Then I guess I just have to give you more of that and I'll get more interesting sounds from you, right?" Without waiting for an answer, he shoved Crow forward.

Unable to catch himself with his hands, Crow had to swiftly turn his face sideways to avoid bashing his nose. He spent a moment considering whether he should get up or just remain there with his cheek squashed against the ground. The decision became irrelevant when he felt his slacks being pulled down around his knees, along with his underwear.

"Looks like you got a pretty butt too," snickered Skull.

Yellow gloves pushed his legs apart, tracing the new territory between his thighs before plunging in. Crow let out a yelp and recoiled, but he didn't get far. Skull grabbed his bound wrists with one hand and kept using the other to rummage around in Crow's insides.

Crow almost instantly lost the battle to regulate his breathing, and it didn't take long for squelching sounds to add to his shame. "Nnngh..."

A brief reprieve. "So wet. Guess you're ready?"

Without the intrusive fingers, he felt empty. "Why even bother asking?" Crow hissed, teeth gritted as he prepared to resist more of the not-unpleasant sensations that threatened to overwhelm him.

The rasp of a zipper resounded behind him. "Just thought I'd give you some warning."

_More like you wanted me to suffer extra from anticipation,_ Crow thought resentfully as something large, solid yet soft, and very warm nudged at his entrance. As it slid further in, he braced his forehead on the floor and pretended the keening noise wasn't coming from him.

Skull started touching Crow's breasts again, pinching the perky tips. Obeying an impulsive desire to retaliate, Crow attempted to kick Skull's knees out from under him but failed. He was pulled back roughly until his hips were grinding helplessly against Skull's pelvis.

"I'm all in," Skull panted victoriously. "How's it feel? Big enough to compete with the Second Coming of the Detective Prince?"

"How s-should I know?" Crow gasped with as much sass as he could muster. "I've n-never... felt my own cock inside me."

Skull laughed. "True." He adjusted his grip on Crow's waist and then started thrusting in and out.

Crow had no choice but to yield. He felt oddly distant, watching his breasts wobble back and forth with the pounding.

Finally Skull slowed to a stop. "Hunger wore off," he mumbled. Which meant Crow's Forget was gone too, not that it mattered without access to his mask. "Better wrap this up."

Skull pulled out, and Crow had an instant of hope that they were done, before a thumb slid down the crack between his buttocks until it reached his anus.

Crow inhaled sharply. "Haven't you had enough yet?!" he squawked, somewhere between rage and panic.

"Quit complaining, I'm being nice," Skull replied, pushing past the sphincter. "I don't think you want me in your pussy when it goes back to normal, or that you want to risk getting pregnant. So just deal with this."

Crow let out a resigned but still unhappy groan and clenched his fists tightly as his back hole was stretched open. Skull gradually added more fingers, smearing around the slick fluid that kept leaking out of Crow's vagina whether he liked it or not.

As loose as he ended up, Crow still couldn't keep from whining when Skull penetrated him again. Even the other boy had to pause, murmuring, "So tight..." before continuing the advance.

In to the hilt, then the piston-like motion that erased Crow's thoughts. He was vaguely aware of starbursts across his vision whenever his prostate was rammed. Eventually Skull collapsed across his back, quivering as he climaxed.

Puffs of breath on Crow's neck brought him back to his senses in time to realize Skull was stroking his bare chest, and it was flat again. The gender-switching effect had finally worn off. Skull's hand slid further down, wrapping around Crow's restored cock. Which was unsurprisingly hard.

"Hehe... Not bad, but not as big as me. You behaved mostly, so I'll let you get off too."

"You call that a r-reward?" Crow managed, stuttering when Skull started rubbing his throbbing shaft.

"Isn't it better than leaving you hanging?"

Crow's answer was delayed by a strained moan as Skull sped up the pace. "I already... earlier..." At least he was pretty sure he had. Female bodies worked differently so he wasn't certain.

"Before you went back to being a guy, you mean. Quit protesting, Mr. Second Coming, and live up to your title."

"Ugh, your humor is- ah! ...atrocious."

Minutes, or hours, or seconds later, Crow blinked dazedly around the dark tunnel. Where was he? Oh yes, Mementos. Apparently still recovering from the mind-blowing orgasm Skull had forced on him.

Speaking of Skull, the Thief was on his feet, pants already zipped up. He wasn't looking at Crow, he was looking at... the other Phantom Thieves?!

Crow froze in mortification, agonizingly conscious of his state of undress as they all walked closer. Not that he could do anything about it with his arms still restrained by Skull's belt.

"What happened?" asked Joker. Other than the wide eyes barely visible behind his mask, he looked as composed as usual.

Skull rubbed the back of his neck, looking a bit awkward but not at all apologetic. "Eh... Some Shadows got the drop on us and threw a few nasty effects before we took 'em out. Crow got gender-swapped so I was having some fun with him."

"That was rather irresponsible, Skull," Queen scolded despite her flaming cheeks. "What if you'd gotten him... w-with child?"

"Nah, I came in his ass. No worries."

"TMI," sighed Panther, facepalming.

Crow cringed. There the buffoon went again, no sense of propriety at all. "Skull," he hissed through his teeth. "Untie me already!"

"Huh? Oh, right. You ain't gonna try to get revenge on me or something?"

"I'm not that foolish," Crow grumbled, glancing towards the other Thieves but unable to meet their gazes.

"We do outnumber him," Fox agreed. "I doubt he'll try anything."

"That's good then." Skull crouched and untied the belt.

As soon as his hands were free, Crow pulled his slacks back up and refastened his jacket. He cleared his throat and reported in an unaffected tone, "Since Skull got... distracted, we were unable to complete the request. I think both of us are too exhausted to finish up now, so perhaps another group should take over."

He heard a sweet giggle from the back of the group. "So professional," Noir's voice commented.

"I know, right?" Oracle agreed gleefully. "He just got his brains fucked out and now he's all business again."

Crow allowed himself to scowl in their general direction, though he was sure it was mostly ineffective if his face was as red as it felt. "Are all Phantom Thieves so vulgar?"

"Of course not."

Crow looked up to find Joker standing by him, the long-nosed red mask in one hand and his other extended to help Crow up. The perfect example of a gentleman thief, as if he hadn't just seen his teammate indecently exposed and said teammate wasn't still dying inside from the humiliation.

Crow took a deep breath to dispel his urge to slap the hand away. He set his own hand in Joker's grasp and allowed himself to be pulled to his feet, accepting his mask back.

Joker then turned a disapproving gaze on Noir and Oracle. "Since you two are peppy enough to pick on Crow, I guess you can handle taking care of the request. Mona, if you would assist them?"

"Leave it to me, Joker!"

After he'd had some time to cool down, Crow assured everyone that he forgave Skull (a lie, but no one needed to know he intended to turn Skull over to the police as the 'leader of the Phantom Thieves' when it was time to betray them). He spent the rest of the trip patiently enduring the damp, sticky mess in his slacks.


End file.
